vendettasfandomcom-20200215-history
Survivor: New Zealand - Vendettas
|previousseason = N/A }} Survivor: New Zealand - Vendettas is the first Survivor season in Moistened's timeline. It takes place near Cathedral Cove, New Zealand. This season documents the competition between sixteen unique individuals as they work to survive in a lush, unpredictable environment. Over the course of thirty-nine days, they will participate in a plethora of challenges and learn how to cope with limited supplies and basic rations - all for the chance of walking away with the million dollar cash prize at the end of the game. Twists *'Vendettas:' By definition, clashing personalities occur when two or more people find themselves in conflict not over a particular issue or incident, but due to a fundamental incompatibility in their personalities, their approaches to things, or their style of life. As the main theme of this season, the casting and the division of tribes have been taken into consideration depending on the castaways’ similarity and rapport with one another (or lack thereof). To add insult to injury and the inevitable brewing tension and conflict, Exile Island also plays a significant role in this season as the person sent there will be presented an ultimatum that will vary depending on what stage of the game they are in. They will be given the opportunity to grant an advantage or disadvantage to someone else, which will either help or hinder their respective game. This person also cannot refuse to make a decision. If they do so, the ramifications will be inflicted upon them instead. *'Exile Island:' One player from the winning tribe will be banished and sent to a separate location where they are unable to strategize and will be out of the loop until a predetermined period of time. Though in seclusion, the castaway will have a chance to unearth a "consolation prize" in the form of a clue to the location of a Hidden Immunity Idol that may or may not be hidden there. *'Hidden Immunity Idol:' Hidden Immunity Idols are hidden in virtually any space the castaways have access to during the game. A hidden immunity idol can grant one castaway immunity from a single tribal council if played before the votes have been read by Probst. Upon being played, the idol will negate all votes that have been cast for the castaway, and thus the castaway with the second highest amount of votes will be eliminated instead. *'Extra Vote:' This is an advantage that grants the ability to vote twice during a single Tribal Council. *'Juror Removal:' A power given to one player who has the potential to eliminate a member of the jury from the game. *'The Auction:' is a special Reward Challenge where the players will be given five-hundred dollars to use to outbid one another for certain items. These items range from food, temporary use of amenities, visits from loved ones and other advantages like the ability to send someone to Exile Island or a clue to the whereabouts of a Hidden Immunity Idol. Castaways The Game Confessional Count Voting History Author's Notes *This bitch is shaking the table. Category:NZ